1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for forming pulsating jets of a liquid, and in particular of water, and which are known as pulse hydraulic monitors. The invention may be used for hydraulic breaking in mining, in hydraulic engineering, and power engineering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known a pulse hydraulic monitor (USSR Author's Certificate No. 800,354) comprising at least two barrels for directing a pulsating jet, a valve means for dividing a flow of liquid, having an inlet for a hydraulic liquid supplied from a pressure source and at least two outlets for delivering the hydraulic liquid into the corresponding barrels, and a pulse-forming means. The pulse-forming means includes a through hollow enclosure hydraulically connected with the barrels, a separating element disposed within the same enclosure and movable between two end positions relative said barrels to assume one of these two positions wherein a pulse is formed at a moment when the pressure of the hydraulic liquid flowing in the corresponding barrel as a result of changing-over of said valve means for dividing the flow of liquid, assumes a predetermined value, and at least two limit stops to stop the travel of the separating member at its end position for forming a pulse, each limit stop functionally associated with the corresponding barrel.
The prior art hydraulic monitor works on the conversion of the stationary flow of liquid into a pulsating one and subsequently accelerating the liquid with the aid of the pulse-forming means and retarding it before the nozzle, due to which a high-pressure impulse is superimposed onto the pulsating flow.
The hydraulic liquid pressure in the barrels of the prior art apparatus does not exceed that of the supplied liquid and remains constant for the whole pulse duration. Hence, throughout the pulse period the duration of which is about 0.1 second, the liquid discharge from each barrel is uniform. The liquid pressure during the pulse period can be raised by increasing the amplitude of its pulse.
However, in the prior art apparatus the amplitude of the elevated pressure pulse cannot be raised, since the changing-over of the pulse-forming means, in response to which the flow-dividing valve diverts the liquid flow to the other barrel, takes place before the liquid pressure in the barrel reaches the desired value.
In this case the efficiency of breaking a burden or any other target can be raised by increasing the pressure in the pressure source, which is not expedient, for such increase in the pressure of the pressure source would cause additional consumption of energy and raise the price of production equipment.